A Christmas Wish
by crazy-anime-chick
Summary: -Author's First Fic- Yugi and Yami just want to be separated so they can finally be together! YY/Y pairing, please R&R!!


A Christmas Wish  
  
  
  
Christmas was drawing ever so nearer! It was only two weeks away now. The whole gang had hardly seen much of each other for they were all busy buying one another a present or two. Yugi and Grandpa were out at this very moment searching for a few gifts.   
They stood in line patiently, chatting away as they both each held an arm load of stuff. "So, have you and Bakura figure out a way to separate Yami and yourself?" Grandpa asked as he carefully laid out all the items onto the checkout counter. Yugi shrugged slightly as he too laid out his gifts to buy next to his grandpa's. "Well he said he had an idea how to.." he replied after a small pause.  
Grandpa then did a small stretch and looked to little Yugi with a small smile. "Well I hope it'll be safe to the both of you.. I know how much you both have been wanting this to happen.." he said in a concerned manner. Though they both kept it a mystery to the old man and maybe one or two friends, he had to wonder.  
Yugi then gave his grandpa the little money he had to help pay for the stuff. He let out a small sigh as he fidgeted with his Millennium Puzzle. "Bakura wants to try it tonight.. and also wondered if I could stay the night?" he said looking back to his grandpa waiting for an answer.  
The old man gave the money to the cashier and lightly rubbed at his beard with his right hand. "I dunno, Yug. I mean we have all this stuff to wrap.." he replied as he watched all the stuff get sacked. He glimpsed once at his grandson knowing he would protest any second now.  
"But, Grandpa! We've been waiting for soo long.. And I'll help wrap them tomorrow afternoon, I promise!" he said in a pleading manner. Though he was 16 years old, the youth was more pure and innocent then anyone his grandfather had ever met.   
He sighed as he handed Yugi some bags and grabbed some himself and began to lead the young one towards the exit of the store. He stayed silent, thinking if he should let Yugi stay at his friends or not. After what seemed like hours to Yugi his grandpa finally caved in. "Well alright.. Just be home before dinner tomorrow.." he said as they started to walk back to the game shop that was doubled as there home.  
Yugi would have given his grandpa a huge hug if not for the bags he held. "Thank you, Grandpa!" he said instead with a bright smile on his face. So innocent, he was.. Full of life and youth at that.  
  
After a while Yugi finally found himself at Bakura's doorstep with two sleeping bags and his backpack which contained two Duel Monsters decks, a change of clothing, and a few other items. He rang the door bell and soon Bakura answered and invited him in.  
They both quickly made there way to Bakura's family room in the basement where they were to spend most of their time. "Does your parents know what we're gonna do?" asked Yugi after they set up a small sleeping area off on the other side of the room.   
Bakura nodded at Yugi and scratched the back of his neck some. "Though they still wont believe me about the Millennium Items and what inhabits them." he replied as he and Yugi sat down on the floor.  
Yugi just sighed as he relaxed a bit so they could successfully do what they needed to. Bakura then grabbed a notebook from under the couch that was next to them and opened it up. He flipped through the pages and finally found what he was looking for.. "The tomb robber told me this would work.. And I trust him since I felt sincerity and he never lead me wrong before." Said Bakura to help Yugi relax even more.  
It actually lead to make both Yugi and Yami to wonder if it would be safe to them both. Oh but they had dreamed of this day for two years now and wanted it badly. They would just have to take the risk.. They just could no longer stay as one and never be able to hold each other and laugh and talk and so forth for hours on end like they did in dreams.  
Bakura began to chant something in ancient Egyptian as a blue swirl of light slowly began to appear around him. Yugi blinked a bit as he suddenly felt a tingling sensation slowly swell up within him. It was like he went numb and began to regain feeling again..   
Bakura only kept his concentration on the incantation he was performing that would help his friends become two at this point. His chanting only got louder as Yugi was suddenly surrounded by the same blue light as he slowly was lifted into the air by an invisible force.  
He tried his best to keep calm as the tingling effect also began to intensify. It almost felt ticklish in a way. But soon he really couldn't remember anything else for he just kinda passed out.  
  
He looked high, he looked low. He looked everywhere but still found no sign of Yami. He didn't understand.. Where was he? He slowly began to worry.. What if Yami wasn't ok? What if something strange happened and he suddenly was in the Shadow Realm? No, that was too foolish of a thought. But he still didn't understand why Yami was to be nowhere in site.  
He tried calling out to him mentally but got no reply. He searched inside of himself and found nothing but himself. He really got worried then. Though he didn't realize it, he forgot what he was doing only minutes before he fell asleep.   
But before he got the chance to remember he felt someone trying to wake him. He had no choice but to oblige to it. He frowned to himself as he faded away from his dream state and back into the real world.  
He mumbled something inaudibly as he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a carpeted floor.. He rubbed at his eyes to fight off the blur of sleep in them. "Yugi, are you ok?" came a very familiar and warm voice that could only belong to one person.  
He pulled his hands away from his eyes to look at the face of Yami. He then suddenly knew why he couldn't find him in his dream! He suddenly remembered what happened before he passed out.   
What could only be explained as the biggest, most happiest of smiles suddenly appeared on Yugi's mouth. Was it really Yami sitting over him? He suddenly lunged upwards to grab the older one in the hugest of hugs ever. He certainly felt real enough to be there.  
Yami only blinked a bit as he felt little Yugi's arms wrap around his shoulders in a tight hug. He only smiled a bit and slowly returned the embrace with a tight hug of his own.   
Though at first Yami may not have cared less of this boy and his friends, but now he wouldn't give up the people he grew to know and like, ESPECIALLY the boy. It had became clear to some of his friends that he had feelings for Yugi as well as Yugi having feelings for him.   
Well these were no mere feelings.. He loved the boy with everything he had, and he knew Yugi felt the same for him. He slowly ran his hand through his little hikari's hair as he suddenly forgot about the world around him. His every thought was on his little Yugi.. That was until he heard Bakura clearing his throat loudly to get some attention back.  
Yugi slowly released Yami and turned to Bakura. He gave Bakura a bow of his head and then a hug. "Thank you so much! You just did what I thought would never come true, and for that I am eternally grateful!" He exclaimed with a large smile and great cheer and joy in his tone of voice.  
Yami nodded in agreement as he scooted up closer to the other two. "Yes, I too am very grateful to you." he said as he looked down at Yugi with an adoring smile. His dream had finally come.. After two years of torment.. of being so close to the boy yet so far.. Now he could actually feel the other's warmth while he would hold him.   
But before anything more could be said or done Bakura's mother came down the stares to offer some snacks for the, what she thought was, two boys only to find three. She blinked a bit at Yami.. He looked exactly like Yugi only taller.. He also had certain other differences..  
"Oh I didn't know Yugi had a brother?" came the confused tone of Bakura's mother. Bakura sighed and got to his feet. He made his way to his mother to take the large plate of snacks from her as he shook his head. "No, Mother.. This is Yami, he's a friend of mine and Yugi's.." he said not sure if he should really tell his mother the truth of Yugi and Yami..   
His mother blinked. Well he sure looked like a brother instead of a friend. All well. "Is he staying the night as well?" she questioned as she looked over some rented movies she didn't know her son had rented. She only quickly approved of them mentally as she sat them back on the coffee table awaiting an answer.  
Bakura sat the tray on the bar table towards the back of the room and nodded. "That's ok with you, isn't it?" he asked politely. He knew his mother would most likely say yes, smile, say have fun and go off to do what she normally did as a mother.   
She did say yes, smiled sweetly at all three of the boys, said have fun and turned to leave. His mother was so predictable. By now all three boys were standing. Yami walked over to the backpack he had mentally watched Yugi pack earlier. He dug through it till he found the two decks of Duel Monsters in it. "Who's up for a duel?" he asked with a small grin.   
Yugi only smiled and shook his head some. Boy was Yami a bit predictable when it came to what he first wanted to do. "I'll take on any of you." he heard Yami add. Bakura only smiled and nodded. "I'll duel you!" he said.   
  
Well two weeks passed by and it was now Christmas Eve. There was a huge party for everyone. Well it was mostly the parents' idea. They would hang around upstairs while the teenagers would hang around in the basement. The littler kids were being babysat by a late night daycare, aka one of Bakura's aunts and uncles.   
While the adults smoked and drank there heads off while exchanging jokes and stories the teens hung out in the basement listening to loud music. Everyone was there! Joey, TéA, Kaiba, Mai, etc. Actually the only people they were waiting for were Yugi and his grandpa. Yugi had mentioned a surprise to everyone that he would show at the party. Well the only one's that knew of this surprise was Yugi's grandpa and Bakura.  
Until then Mai and Kaiba were busy dueling each other. It was an intense duel at that but Mai was currently loosing to his two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. She tried to pull a Dragon Capture Jar on him to only find his Lord of D. was one of his face down cards.  
But before Kaiba could finish off his opponent they all heard the little thumps of feat running down the stairs. They all looked up to see Yugi, all smiles, enter the basement, an armload of gifts to set under the tree for later. They all smiled back and said there hello's to him.  
After letting him set the presents under the finely decorated tree they all, except Bakura, pestered him about this surprise he promised. He only continued to smile as he tried to calm down his friends. "Alright, alright!" he said with a few oddly placed giggles and blushes. He made his way back to the stairs and looked up them. "You can come down now!" he called up cheerily.  
They all fell silent as they waited for this new arrival. Several guessed Yugi had a new girlfriend/boyfriend, seeing how most knew of him being bisexual. But when this person finally made himself known most gave only gave silent gasps. They saw the familiar face of Yami, the spirit that was supposedly trapped within the Millennium Puzzle that still hung around Yugi's little neck.  
Yami only gave a lopsided grin and a wave. "Why the surprised looks?" he asked in a sarcastic manner. Yugi gave him a soft nudge that told him to be nice. He only complied to the wish of his little hikari.   
After several minutes of questioning and strange looks Bakura was able to calm the people of the room down. He then took the next fifteen minutes explaining what happened, while he took another fifteen answering questions. Well to say the least they all finally got the picture on how Yami was able to live in his old body again.  
Well after the guests got a slight grip on the situation the party resumed. Some apologized for not having any gifts for Yami, which he said was no problem. He was only happy to be able to be around those he called his friends and family, and at the same time his little hikari.  
Though now he was being challenged by several people to a duel, which he hesitantly obliged to. He brought out the deck he shared with Yugi from his pant pocket. He never left the game shop without it. They set up the gaming arena, which was just a foot tall wooden normal playing field. He silently wished they had one of those arena's they used back in the Duelist Kingdom.. Or at least one of those portable one's that Kaiba made.  
As he faced off his first opponent Yugi sat on a couch to watch with a silent smile. He curled up a bit to get more comfortable as he saw Joey take a seat next to him. "So, what's the deal between you two? I saw the way he was looking at you.." he said with a lopsided grin. He too was found to be bisexual. They all knew of his recent relationship with Tristan and before that with Mai. Actually probably half the crowed bi. All well, no one really cared.   
Yugi only blushed a little as he watched his Yami duel Kaiba. He knew that Yami usually got too wrapped up in his duels to notice much of anything else. Joey pushed Yugi in a playful manner now and continued to grin down at him. "Well? Spill the beans, Yug." he prodded.   
Yugi finally complied to his friend as he only blushed a little more. "Yes, we are together.." He finally answered. Joey only laughed a bit. "I knew it!" he shouted out, catching only Té'A's attention.  
She approached the two boys a bit clueless looking. "Knew what, Joe?" she questioned as she saw Yugi's face get even redder. Joey only grinned more finding Yugi's blushing amusing. "Yug's got a boyfriend." he replied cooley as he nodded in Yami's direction. He was currently beating Kaiba with his Dark Magician card, that was until Kaiba pulled out one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon..  
Té'A blinked a little as she looked towards Yami and back at Yugi. She was totally unaware that Yugi was into other guys. "I didn't know Yugi was bi?" she questioned not really wishing to offend her friend. He only nodded a little as he tried not to blush anymore then he already had been.  
She only smiled down at Yugi and patted him on the shoulder. "Well congrats!" she said in a happy tone. She was glad her friend was able to find someone. He nodded a bit again and smiled sheepishly. She just giggled a bit as she turned away hearing her name being called by someone else in the room.   
Yugi cleared his throught some as he stood up. "I'm gonna go watch them duel." he said to Joey as he walked up to the two dueling maniacs. He sat down behind his Yami and looked at his hand. He noticed some strange strategy Yami was working up to get back at Kaiba for the attacking Blue-Eyes.  
Yami looked over his shoulder and winked at his little aibou once before lying down a trap card onto the field. That only caused Yugi to blush a little in turn. He then lightly rested his chin on Yami's shoulder as he got a front seat view of the duel.   
He silently watched Kaiba make his move and then attacked Yami's only monster card on the field, which was in defense. Yami only frowned a little as his Gaia the Fierce Knight was sent into the graveyard.   
He then gave Kaiba a smirk only Yami could do and Placed down his Summon Skull onto the field. He then attached one of his newer cards onto it. It was the Sword of Dark Seated, which rose his card to 3000 attack points. Yami then flipped over his last trap card which was Reinforcements that only lasted for one turn. He then destroyed the Blue-Eyes which in turn ended the game with him as the victor, seeing how Kaiba only had 500 life points left.  
  
Well after everyone had a chance to be beaten by the ancient Pharaoh, they decided it was time to open presents. Midnight was drawing ever so closer, which also meant that the parents would most likely want to leave by one in the morning. Bakura and Yugi handed out the first wave of gifts, one to each person and took there seats. Yami received one from Yugi, and Yugi got one from Yami, while Té'A got one from Joey and Joey from Kaiba and so forth. Well they had all opened there presents and exchanged thank you's to everyone. But Bakura had one more to give and that was to the now seemingly cuddling Yugi and Yami.  
He rose from his chair and snatched the last remaining present and handed it them and smiled. "I thought this would be a cute gift for you both." he said as Yugi and Yami examined the nicely wrapped rectangular box. Yami gave it to Yugi to unwrap as he put and arm around his shoulders. Everyone silently watched as Yugi opened the lid and found two matching leather jackets inside. One was larger then the other, of course.   
He gave the larger one to Yami and he looked it over approvingly as did Yugi. He smiled brightly at Bakura as he quickly threw it on. "Thank you!" he said as he felt nice and snug in it. It looked almost exactly like his older one but had a slightly different design to it, not to mention a different colour.  
Almost thirty minutes later, the parents began to one by one collect there son or daughter to leave the party as the rest settled down to watch a movie. Soon it came down to the only remaining ones, which were Kaiba, who came to the party without his parents who weren't the mingling type, Joey, Yugi, Yami and of course Bakura, since it was his house.  
It was close to 3 am before the rest of the small group left to go home. When Grandpa had come to gather the two boys he only smiled warmly as he saw his little grandson curled up sleeping alongside the newest member to there house, who was also sound asleep with an arm around Yugi.  
He approached the two as he looked to a half asleep Bakura who only waved a little. He knew Yugi's grandpa was understanding enough to not get angry at the boy for having a boyfriend.   
The old man lightly shook on Yami's shoulder lightly to wake the older of the two. He did wake up, but slowly and partly hesitantly. He really was too tired from all the dueling and so forth from earlier in the night.   
He slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling old man and lightly stretched a bit, not wishing to disturb his sleeping aibou. "It's time to go home." said Yugi's grandfather as he turned to go collect his things from upstairs. Yami carefully scooped up Yugi in his arms and got to his feet.  
He smiled once at Bakura and Kaiba. "Could one of you help me get the gifts up to Mr. Motou?" he asked as he felt Yugi's arms instinctively wrap around his shoulders. Kaiba got to his feet. "Well I must be going so I might as well." he said only sounding like he was also just gonna head out and might as well be nice for once and help.  
Bakura waved at his friends as Joey's father soon came down to also collect his half asleep son. "Good night guys, see you later." said Bakura as he helped Joey grab his things. Yami nodded to Bakura once as he lead Kaiba up the stairs and to Yugi's grandfather.  
Now having everything and everyone in Kaiba's car, who had offered a ride to the Motou's place they pulled away from Bakura's house and headed off into the night. Grandpa didn't look sleepy at all as he calmly watched the houses go rushing by as they drove down the street. Yami, though looked like he was about to fall asleep, while Yugi continued to sleep quietly in his Yami's arms.  
Once they reached home and everything set onto the dinning table to sort out in the morning they all headed for bed. Mr. Motou had decided to leave Yami to put Yugi into bed, who was now sorta awake.   
Up the stairs that lead to a single bedroom which belonged to Yugi was were Yami headed. He turned on the light temporarily to help Yugi out of his new jacket and pants so that he was now just comfortably in his shirt and boxers.   
Yami then helped the boy into the bed where he put the covers over him and smiled at him lightly. "Goodnight, my little hikari." he said gently. Yugi gave him a sleepy smile. "Night, Yami." he said back. Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a small kiss before getting to his feet. He turned off the light and heard Yugi get more comfortable in his bed as he left the room.  
He then went to his room which was made before he and Yugi were separated. He then climbed into his bed and got more comfortable. This had to be the best Christmas of his life. He just smiled to himself, mentally sending a, "Merry Christmas." to his little Yugi before he finally fell back to sleep. Indeed it was a very merry Christmas, for the both of them.   
  
Author: Ok, ok, so I sucked at this story ^_^;  
Yugi: Nah, it was fine!   
Author: Well.. . It WAS my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I must admit.  
Yugi: It was very cute!   
Author: Heh.. Well I hope the readers enjoyed it too ^.^; Please give me comments on what you thought! . And tell me if I stunk or not as well.. And if I REALLY sucked tell me to stop and I'll go back to my more familiar Tenchi fics! ^_^; Well thanks for reading this at least.. Ja matta! 


End file.
